


Your DNA Isn't Everything:

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hate to Love, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:19:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Malfoy twins always knew that life would be tough. But they held on. They knew that Hogwarts would be their one chance at life - they would make it count.Or:Basically what if Scorpius had a twin sister and they go through shit together.





	1. Stay Strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginnings...

"Ariesa! Come on!" Scorpius whined, "Could you take any longer?" 

Ariesa was currently hogging the shower. The Malfoys had about a dozen more. But wandering the mansion meant that Scorpius would have had to leave his sister. Which he rarely did. Actually, scratch that out. He never left his twin sister's side. Ever. Not even to leave for the bathroom. They were Malfoys after all. Their name had been tarnished long ago. Meaning, sneers had glares wherever they went. They were haunted by reality. And the twins were the only ones who could get each other. In a way only twins could. Especially, the Malfoy twins. 

"Give me a minute!" Was her reply. 

Scorpius scowled, yet, he still stood his ground. 

"You said that about fifteen minutes ago!" He shouted accusingly. 

A sigh erupted from her throat. Throwing open the door, Ariesa glowered at her brother. 

"Done," She stated before pushing past him. 

However, she leant against the wall instead of leaving. 

"What are you waiting for?" Ariesa asked innocently. 

Shoving the door of open, Scorpius muttered a series of cusses under his breath. 

。．。．。．。．。．。．。．。．。．。．。 

Groaning, Ariesa stretched her sore arms. Blinking, she rubbed her eyes. She looked to her left. Scorpius was lying on his side - facing her. He was still in deep slumber. Ariesa sighed. He looked so peaceful. Ariesa liked it like this. She knew - very well - that Scorpius was older by five minutes, but she still felt like she was. 

"Scorp," Ariesa whispered, shuffling over to him, "Wake up." 

Scorpius mumbled something into his silk pillow. Ariesa desperately tried to think of a reason to get him out of bed. Ultimately, realization splashed her like a bucket of ice water. Ariesa pulled herself out of her warm sheets. Her feet touched the frozen floor. Ariesa hissed softly. She carefully tiptoed to Scorpius' bed. 

"We're going shopping for Hogwarts...," She muttered into his ear. 

Scorpius was on his feet in seconds. 

"We are!?" He questioned. 

"D'you really think that I would lie about that?" Ariesa responded, smirking slightly. 

It was times like this that she felt older. But she still knew that she wouldn't be able to function should Scorpius disappear from the face of the earth. She needed him. So bad. 

"Hey... Uh... Ariesa?" Scorpius noted, "You're doing it again." 

He waved his hands in front of her face jokingly. 

Ariesa apologized, saying, "Sorry, but we had better go change." 

Her brother nodded. Grabbing a black shirt and jeans from his closet, Scorpius made his way to the bathroom. Ariesa snagged a sweater and tights before following her brother. Beeline. She caught up. They walked together. 

Hopping out, Ariesa grinned contently. Scorpius looked at her weirdly. 

"No, just look," She insisted, pointing at the window. 

Scorpius followed her gaze. His parents were standing outside their manor. Standing together. Astoria was resting her head in the crook of Draco's neck. He had an arm around her waist. Their mother was incredibly frail, having had a curse passed on to her from an ancestor. Childbirth had been risky - too risky. Yet, she had the twins. 

Scorpius tried his best to sound amused, "When you came out, the first you look at is the window? Seriously?" 

"What else was I meant to look at!?" Ariesa exclaimed, "You!?" 

Scorpius laughed this time. It wasn't the usual hollow sound. But a real laugh. Not held back - restrained. A laugh only Scorpius Malfoy could do. It unsettled people. However, he only ever laughed like that with his sister. And she grinned. 

"Let's go," She urged. 

Scorpius beamed in compliance. Tailing his sister to the door. 

"Are you ready?" Astoria asked, standing up straighter. 

The twins didn't smile. Around their parents they were cold. They loved them dearly, don't get it wrong. But, they couldn't help it. They barely knew their parents. Apart from random holidays to countries they could barely pronounce, the twins didn't have the comfort of knowing that they were loved. 

"Yes, mother," Ariesa put out. 

Not mum - never mum. Always mother. 

Draco took Astoria's hand and turned on his heel. The twins lumbered after their parents. 

。．。．。．。．。．。．。．。．。．。．。 

~~One Week Later~~ 

Dizziness was the only thing that Ariesa knew for a long second. A churning stomach. The faint smell of smoke filled the air. Limiting their view. Wizards and Witches zoomed about. They had Apparated to Platform 9 and 3/4. Much to the displeasure of the twins. And the gulp of pain their mother had let out only made it worse. 

Recovering, Astoria smiled as kindly as she could, saying, "Sweets. They always help you make friends." 

Ariesa took the sweets her mother had held out. Scorpius smiled thankfully. But that grin was wiped away immediately. Ariesa quietly stuffed the treats into her pocket. 

"Your luggage?" Draco questioned coldly. 

Astoria beamed. 

"I have them," She reassured them. 

She handed the two trolleys to the respective twin. Grinning the entire time. 

"Thank you," Ariesa breathed. 

Scorpius smiled slightly. The trained emitted a sound. Sighing deeply, Ariesa trudged silently into the train. Not even bothering to say "Goodbye." Scorpius however managed to give Astoria a quick hug before belting after his sister. Yet, he didn't know that he was being eyeballed by a certain redhead. Four, in fact. He didn't know that that simple hug would make a difference in his life. A huge difference. 

。．。．。．。．。．。．。．。．。．。．。 

"Scorp, have you found one?" Ariesa inquired. 

"No," Her brother admitted, "Everytime I look into a compartment, those in there just glare at me. They don't want us in there." 

Ariesa mumbled incoherently. Scorpius groaned. 

"How about that one?" Ariesa questioned. 

Scorpius looked up, his eyes glistening hopefully. 

"It's empty," Ariesa added. 

His face fell. 

For a second he thought someone might not have been so narrow minded. So... He couldn't even think about it. Shrugging, Scorpius lugged his luggage into the compartment. Throwing it down haphazardly. 

"Hey," Ariesa voiced out, "Don't take it out on your luggage." 

She proceeded to force a fake a laugh. 

"No, I just thought... I just - you know dad said that Hogwarts would be the best we'd ever get? By that, I thought, you know what? Maybe people might just forget the surname. I mean - !" Scorpius ranted. 

"Is anyone sitting here?" someone asked nervously. 

The twins turned to look at the beholder of that voice. Unkempt, jet black hair mounted his head. Deep green irises that you could get lost in. Slightly tan - very slightly. A girl stood next to the raven haired boy. She had flaming hair, redder than a fire. Expressive dark brown eyes and pale, freckled skin. Rose Weasley and Albus Severus Potter. 

"No...?" Ariesa offered. 

Albus nodded. Rose, however, crossed her arms. 

"Al, do you know who they are?" She coughed. 

"Yes," Albus shrugged, "I think." 

"They're Malfoys! Merlin's beard, Al!" Rose snorted. 

Ariesa visibly shrank. Leaning back further into her seat. Scorpius winced at her condescending tone. 

"They seem nice enough," Albus noted. 

"Al...!" Rose whined, "Let's go!" 

Suddenly, Ariesa remembered. 

"Sweets?" she asked quietly - hopefully, "We have some Sugar Quills." 

Albus grinned. Reaching out for one. Throwing her hands up, Rose groaned. 

"They could have poisoned those things!" She exclaimed, "They know who you are!" 

Ariesa exploded, yelling, "We did not!" at the same time that Scorpius mumbled, "Albus. Albus Severus Potter." 

Rose glared at the silver haired girl. "I don't trust them," She announced before storming off. 

Albus rolled his eyes. 

"She's like that," Albus said, taking a Sugar Quill, "Sorry." 

The twins gaped at him as he sat down. Ariesa almost burst into tears. Call her a tad dramatic, but she was a Malfoy. She bore the most powerful yet the most disliked - hated - name in the wizarding world. Apart from Voldemort, that is. People never spoke to them. Much less willingly sat next to them! 

"What?" Albus questioned when he caught them staring, "What's wrong?" 

Ariesa blinked. Scorpius cleared his throat. 

"Scorpius," He introduced himself, "And that's my twin sister, Ariesa. I guess you know who we are, but... Uh... - Good afternoon?" 

Albus beamed. He honestly didn't care for formalities. 

"Call me Albus," Albus laughed, "Or maybe Al." 

Scorpius nodded instinctively. Ariesa's lips quirked upwards slightly. 

"So," Ariesa looked hopeful, "You're not leaving?" 

"No...," Albus dragged out, "Why would you think that? Do you want me to?" 

"NO!" The twins vociferated. 

Albus was taken aback. Those two must be really lonely to want me around, he thought. He was right. For the former of his thoughts. (Just the first six words.)

"Okay...?" He mumbled, slightly weirded out. 

Since when did any Malfoy want a Potter as company? Sometimes, things were too much. Ariesa grinned a little. Reaching into her pocket, she removed the remainder of the Sugar Quills. 

"Take them," She urged Albus, "I don't fancy sweets anyways. At least, not these." 

Beaming stupidly, Albus gratefully grasped the treats in his hand. Somehow, he knew, these people were going to mean a lot to him. 

。．。．。．。．。．。．。．。．。．。．。 

The cold was really getting to her at this point. She wasn't really freezing though. Not physically at least. But somehow, her insides just felt cold. Like standing-on-a-sinking-ship cold. Freezing your feels instead of chilling your bones. Like the thought of knowing that you were going to die. Depart from this cruel world. Leave. Ariesa felt like that. Like she knew someone was going to die. 

"Scorp," Ariesa mumbled, nudging her brother, "Are you cold?" 

Scorpius stopped halfway through his sentence. 

"No. Are you?" He answered, worry edging his voice. 

Ariesa risked a glance at Albus. He was looking at them. Not looking down on but looking at them. Like any other person would to another. Ariesa would have laughed with relief if she could. But, instead, she replied with a quick, "No." Scorpius nodded, but he made a point to shift closer to her. Ariesa smiled to herself as she rested her head on his shoulder. They were that close. 

"I have a homemade sweater if you need it," Albus offered. 

"No," Ariesa assured him, "It's fine. I'm not." 

"Sure...?" Albus gave up trying. 

Scorpius motioned to their luggage. Gazing at her, he nodded. If you could read looks like a book, Ariesa knew that he wanted her to get a pillow. Take a nap. A nap was probably the last thing on Ariesa's mind. Considering what had happened. They had literally been glared at by a Weasley. Friended by a Potter. And she'd been having a sick feeling in her gut. Still - sleep wasn't even an English word to her. Not anymore. 

"Are you even listening to me?" Scorpius asked, slightly annoyed, slightly worried. 

Ariesa's eyes snapped into focus. 

"What?" She questioned dumbly. 

Scorpius' gaze softened. 

"You have bags under your eyes. Go take a nap," He repeated.

Naps were almost like dying. A very condensed way of leaving the world. Most people died in their sleep. One second they're alive and awake, the next they're just... Dead. Death was just so sudden - so final. You never knew when you'd go. You wouldn't even know if you'd die happy. In the least, fulfilled. 

"Ariesa," Albus called. His voice sounded so far away. 

"Are you okay," He aske.  
Life seemed to flood back into her body. 

"Yes," She responded simply. 

Scorpius straightened a little. Ariesa glanced tiredly at him. Almost reluctantly. 

"Is it - " He tried but she cut him off. 

She already knew what he would say. What he would worry about. What he would waste his precious time on. 

Her. 

And she secretly loved it. But that didn't mean she liked him all protective. Not overly. It just felt good to feel loved. Worried over - having others' time wasted on you. 

"I'm fine," Ariesa insisted, "I'm going to sleep." 

She turned at little. So that her back was against the wall. 

Hugging her legs to her her chest, she muttered, "Wake me up an hour before we reach Hogwarts. Remember." 

Then, she was knocked out cold. Breathing raggedly. Scorpius was left to watch Ariesa in slumber. And he swore that he heard her murmur something weird.

"Is she... Like delirious?" Albus asked quietly, afraid to offend him. 

Instead of getting offended, Scorpius bit his lip. 

"A little," He replied, "She sees things differently. If she's delirious? Maybe not. Maybe just a really pessimistic person." 

"Is she suicidal?" Albus questioned, still cautious so as to not cross boundaries. 

Silence ensued. 

"Aren't we all?" Scorpius asked him back. 

"Most aren't," Albus pointed out. 

With a sinking feeling in his gut, Albus realised that Scorpius was actually answering his question. Just very subtly. 

"You're not, are you?" Albus voiced out. 

Scorpius stopped dead. He racked his brain for an answer. It had never really occurred to him. Death. He was ten - still young. Yet, he was was an ten-year-old who faced death glares every single day. He couldn't leave his manor without being jeered and sneered at. People didn't pity him. 

Scorpius remembered vividly, when he was five. His parents had taken him and his sister to Diagon Alley. And left them for five minutes. Ariesa had fallen over and broke her leg. He'd screamed bloody murder. Ariesa hadn't even shed a tear, still, she was in excruciating pain. 

And no one had helped. 

Nobody had even lifted a finger to assist them. Even though there was a five-year-old girl lying on the ground. Unable to stand. In brilliant pain. And no one had helped. They just stared. Scorpius had heard some, 

"Serves them right!" 

And... 

"Silly little girl! Can't even walk properly!" 

Maybe even, "There's a Malfoy here! Malfoys! I'm leaving!" 

Scorpius was so young when he realised that life wasn't perfect. He realised that life was cruel. People weren't any different. Sure, they didn't judge you by your blood. As long as you weren't of Malfoy blood. Or from any family that was in ties with Voldemort at one point in history. And their children were those who suffered the consequences of their parents. They did nothing, yet, they had to face everything. 

Still, Scorpius said, "No." 

Albus only nodded. However, he knew that Scorpius was lying. 

。．。．。．。．。．。．。．。．。．。．。 

She looked too peaceful to wake. Scorpius knew it all too well. Yet, he knew, he'd have to face her wrath, should he not do so. Unwilling, Scorpius poked her ribs. Ariesa squirmed slightly, pushing his hands away. 

"You're not making this easy for me," Scorpius told her, pouting. 

Ariesa groaned, annoyed, before ripping her eyes open. Albus had his knees to his chest. He was staring at them keenly. 

"Are we there yet?" Ariesa yawned, covering her mouth with her hand. Say what you want about the Malfoys. They were taught mannerisms. 

Scorpius shrugged, "Almost." 

Ariesa nodded as the words sunk in. Almost. They were nearly there. Their redemption. Hogwarts. 

"We should put on our robes," Albus suggested, "We're nearly there, aren't we?" 

Robes.... It hadn't been hard to locate them. But convincing the shop keeper sell it to them hadn't been an easy task. It wasn't because they couldn't afford it. They had enough gold to last three lifetimes. But people were indirectly shutting them away from Hogwarts. Unwilling to let them have their supplies. The downright refusal hurt. 

The twins shrugged. Removing the thick back robes from their suitcases, they threw them on. The warmth enveloped her body. Almost reassuringly. Telling her that it was going to be okay. The train slowed eventually. Ariesa felt a surge of hope flood her senses. 

She was going to try and start anew. But she knew that it wasn't going to be easy. Her goal was mainly to make a few friends. Get to know people. Let them know you. Just a couple of people you wouldn't be bothered by her surname. Just be her friends. Simple enough. 

Compartment doors were thrown open. The stupid, giddily insane sensation vibrating through the train. The excitement for a new year. Buzzing. Her head was buzzing. Ariesa had no experience with being drunk. But she was sure she must have felt like she was. Her brain was mush. Goosebumps appeared on her pale skin. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold. 

"Are you okay?" Scorpius asked brightly. 

Ariesa grinned widely. Her twin was always too excited for his own good. The unsuppressed jubilance never hurt. 

"Never better," Ariesa replied. 

Albus lugged the suitcases out from under their seats. He handed them to the twins, beaming broadly. 

As if he felt her inquisitive look before it had even formed, Albus laughed, saying, "Rose has mine. I hope she doesn't burn it." 

Scorpius chuckled at that. The twins gratefully took their luggage, depositing them with the carriages. 

"ALRIGH', FIRS' YEARS!" a gruff voice rumbled through the station. 

The lot of them shuffled towards the beholder. An incredibly tall man with a corpulent body was herding all the anxious eleven-year-olds. His beard was a mangled mess. Parchment coloured shirt and a brown robe. Black three quarter pants and enormous boots. His warm beady eyes scanned the area. A megawatt smile plastered on his face. 

"ALBUS!" his gravely voice bellowed. 

Albus' eyes snapped up. Their gazes met. 

"Hagrid!" Albus beamed, waving.

Hagrid grinned back in response. He stared at the two masses of silver hair next to him. He did a double take. 

"Oh...," He let out. 

The tips of Ariesa's ears went red. 

"Come on now, firs' years this way!" Hagrid chose to just ignore the twins. 

Albus noticed the crestfallen looks on their faces. Whispers rippled through the crowd. Scorpius didn't seem as hyped anymore. 

"It's okay, Hagrid's like that. He didn't really like your dad...," Albus consoled. 

A sinking feeling in her gut, Ariesa plainted inwardly. Who does like our dad? 

She felt like screaming. But she couldn't. Not here. Not now. Not with so many people here. Just bottle it up. Just... Ariesa sucked in breath. 

She wasn't coming here to make friends. Not anymore. She was going to salvage what was left of the Malfoy name. She'd be living. She'd live. Not just breathing. Not just sucking up all the negativity. She'd live like any other. Her surname won't be hated when she was done. She would do it for herself... 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And her brother.


	2. Keep It Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight angst. Maybe. Only if you squint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that I would update when I got 5 kudos but I'll just do it when I have time.

The remainder of the slow traipse to the lake was uneventful. Nobody dared speak as Hagrid brought them out to the bank. The castle stood in its full prominence. The glowing lights seemed to be flitting around. The stone structure basically screamed,

"I AM THE HOLDER OF INCREDIBLE POWER!"

The eerie light that seeped into the lake's still waters was inviting. Greenery surrounded them. And, Merlin's Beard! Was that a mermaid!? Ariesa gaped at what was around her. This was real beauty. Untouched nature that glowed with magic. Something that was steeped in mystery.

"Wow," Albus breathed beside her.

Scorpius' face lit up.

"This looks way nicer than our home," Scorpius declared, still in awe.

The first years around them gasped and pointed.

"Alrigh', into the boats, all o' you," Hagrid ushered them forward, "Three per boat. Move along... Move."

The twins hopped onto the last boat. Albus stepped in with them. He offered to row, but Scorpius insisted. Water beat against the shallow wood. The crisp smell of post-summer time flooded her senses. Ariesa grinned.

She could get used to this.

。．。．。．。．。．。．。．。．。．。．。

Ariesa landed on wet sand. Her ankles submerged in water and frozen. She hadn't known that water could be so cold. Scorpius shivered behind her. Albus huffed in annoyance.

"Over here, over here," Hagrid called, he drew the first years in, "Alrigh', follow me."

He trudged off. Heavy footsteps shaking the ground. Everyone surged after him. Having recovered from the initial shock, Ariesa swallowed and did the same. The group lumbered through the last of the path. The gates clanked open. A slender figure stood at them. She was clothed in green robes that swept the ground. A tall leaf green hat.

"That's Professor McGonagall," Albus informed the twins, "She is not one to mess with."

Ariesa nodded understandably. McGonagall rushed the whole group into the castle. Her heels clinking on the ground. She threw open to a door. They entered a stairwell. Stepping up, McGonagall continued at a fast pace. They were practically sprinting. They reached the top.

"Listen, when we step into the Great Hall, I will bring out the Sorting Hat. Should I read out your name, you will sit on the stool that I will place there. You will then be sorted," McGonagall instructed.

She carefully unhinged a huge double door in front of her. Ariesa didn't even manage to see her swing the it open. Light flooded the room the first years were in. Heads turned to face them all. Scorpius grabbed her arm and pulled her into line. They huddled close to the back, Albus reassuring them that it would be fine. McGonagall started walking. Begrudgingly, Ariesa followed. The Great Hall exceeded her expectations. The ceiling had been bewitched to look like the glorious night sky. Candles floated in the air. The flags hung prominently from the ceiling.

Gryffindor.

Ravenclaw.

Hufflepuff.

Slytherin.

McGonagall places a stool down. A hat too. The hat was weird - rips for eyes and a mouth, bewitched face seemingly screwed in a weird way. This was what decided their (read: pretty much sealed) fate.

Huh.

To think that a _hat_ held what would be your life for the next seven years.

McGonagall had already started her droning. Names unfamiliar and somehow threatening echoed through the Hall.

They're just names, Ariesa reminded herself, they probably haven't even seen you yet.

"Potter, Albus."

The mood seemed to change. Gasps almost inaudible rippled through the students. Albus muttered apologetically before rushing off to the stool. The room held their breath.

The seconds were excruciating. Worse still when those turned to minutes.

"SLYTHERIN!"

This time Ariesa swore she heard _gasps_. Loud enough that it tickled her spine uncomfortably. But wow.

Albus Severus Potter was in Slytherin.

A _Potter_ was in _Slytherin_.

Scorpius sighed from his spot beside her.

"Being famous must suck," he muttered.

More names were called. Ariesa was now more focused on the dwindling number of students in front of them to hide their presence.

Well they'll find out eventually.

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

Dang it!

The slight displeasure in McGonagall's voice did _not_ go unnoticed. She mumbled a quiet, "Good luck." to her twin as he trudged off. All eyes were on him. Ariesa crossed her fingers.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Ariesa's swallowed her gasp. Crestfallen, Scorpius rose from the stool. He took his own sweet time to sit down. Nobody clapped. Silence rang through. Except for the sniggers. Those didn't go unnoticed. Ariesa felt the sudden urge to set those people on fire and dance on their ashes. But Scorpius wouldn't have agreed. So she kept her frustration to herself. McGonagall had already moved on.

~~

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

~~

McGonagall heaved a deep breath.

"Malfoy, Ariesa."

Ariesa could almost _feel_ the groan that rippled through the Great Hall.

She shuffled forward. McGonagall's disapproving stare haunted her as the Hat was dropped on her head. The rough material covered her eyes.

_Please not Slytherin!_

She wanted to scream that. But she couldn't. Scorpius was there. She couldn't abandon him. He was hers to protect. A voice filled her head.

**Huh. You wish to be in different house, yet you don't. Interesting.**

She really didn't want to be in Slytherin. But if _she_ wasn't, how could _Scorpius_ be? If she were the Sorting Hat, she'd put him in Hufflepuff.

**Very interesting... Thinker... Fast to realise... Very interesting...**

_Just put me in Slytherin_ , Ariesa plainted.

**Impatient...**

Ariesa gulped.

**Answer me this.**

She almost fell off the stool.

**Would you die for Rose Weasley?**

_No._

**What if she saved you first?**

_Why would she do that?_

**Answer the question.**

_Only to get even then, but not die. Never that._

**Would you die for Scorpius?**

Ariesa didn't even have to think.

_Yes, absolutely._

**How about your father?**

Her heart skipped a beat. Would she?

_Will he then be thankful?_

**Yes, he would.**

_Then yes, I would. Just so I could get him to give me something._

**You remind me of someone I once knew... Cunning. Your brother wasn't. But he is ambitious. Slytherin will help you, won't you agree?**

_Everyone hates me anyways..._

**You might be surprised...**

The Hat didn't give her time to contemplate what it had meant before bellowing,

"SLYTHERIN!"

The Hat was pulled off her head. She hopped off the stool. Again, no one clapped. But that wasn't important. Scorpius greeted her with a small smile. Albus offered a simper. She slipped next to Scorpius. Not that it was hard to find space. They were at the end of the long table. Everyone had moved away. The space between them and everyone else was enough to shove in three students. But Ariesa wasn't bothered.

"We can do this," She whispered to her brother.

Slipping her cold hand into his, Ariesa forced a smile on her face. She squeezed his hand tightly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He squeezed back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions for how this story should go, feel free to leave them in the comments.
> 
> Also, on a side note, my chapters will get a little (way) shorter as I have more work now.


	3. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's wand may or may not be stolen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Also, the chapter is bugging so ignore this end note!

Ariesa managed to force down a few potatoes.  
Maybe some greens before she gave up. Eating seemed so trivial now. Almost impossible when her stomach was so twisted up and tangled.

Scorpius only ate after she threatened him. Albus? He was actually doing okay...

Slytherin was called to leave and she couldn't decide whether to feel relief or dread. Ariesa didn't pay attention to where they were headed. She only caught the password,

"Slither."

Drawing in a shaky breath, Ariesa collected her baggage. She dragged it into her dorm room. Four other girls were there.

"Are you really a _Malfoy_? You look like one, but are you?" ashort girl asked.

Ariesa didn't have the capacity to lie. But she didn't need to say it.

"Morge, of course she is! Just look at her eyes! Her hair!" another girl with caramel blonde hair sighed dramatically.

Ariesa semi-consciously tugged on the edges of her soft curls.

"Right," Morge shrugged.

Silence ensued. Ariesa continued to unpack in silence. Only the sound of fabric ruffling and  
people breathing filled the tranquil air. The tension was suffocating. The silence deafening. Ariesa left her wand on the bed to put away later.

It was made of rosewood. Dittany Stalk for its core. The twisted wood spiraling and curling around it made it look like and actual tree. Her wand was naturalistic and glistened. Just like trees in the moonlight.

When she had finished with her clothes, she realised that her wand was gone! Her heart beat a couple thousand times faster. Frantically, she felt the bed for it.

"Looking for this?" the girl with caramel blonde hair giggled.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Ariesa replied coldly.

Morge made a strangled sound.

"Give it back to her, Kari," Morge muttered.

"This was your idea," Kari shot back.

The two other girls in the room shrugged. Morge seemed apologetic. Ariesa steeled her temper.

She would not explode.

She'd control it.

She was in control.

She was always in control.

"Malfoy's getting angry ~ " Kari singsonged.

Ariesa took a deep breath and narrowed her eyes.

"Hand it over," she demanded.

Kari grinned evilly.

"Only if you promise to do anything I ask for a month," she put out.

Ariesa's eyes widened. Her heart beat a million times faster than before. Her vision was starting to blur with unshed tears of anger. Morge still shuffled her feet, saying,

"Kari, just give it back. You don't want McGonagall to have a row with us, do you?" Morge whimpered.

"McGonagall's not going to help a _Malfoy_ ," the tallest girl there pointed out.

"'Specially not when she doesn't know," the other one laughed.

"McHenry! Pioll! Shut up!" Kari barked.

The shewitch turned to face Ariesa.

"So, how about it?" Kari asked, batting her lashes all innocent-like.

Ariesa wouldn't accept such a vile proposal. She'd rather die.

"I'd rather die," Ariesa voiced out.

Kari cackled. The two girls beamed. Morge shrugged.

"Good luck for Charms tomorrow ~ " McHenry giggled.

Then all four left the room. Ariesa choked on her tears. Bile rose in her throat.

She had already failed.

She'd lost her wand. On the first day!

Suddenly, she didn't have the urge to kill. She just wanted to wallow herself into oblivion.  
To just...

Die.

That's when she stopped herself.

She was only _eleven_. She had a ton of time. She could still do it. 

For now, she just had to get her wand back.

。．。．。．。．。．。．。．。．。．。．。

Ariesa awoke to silence. The still, tranquility aid calmed her. Everyone was still asleep.

Maybe she could just _take_ her wand back?

Carefully pushing herself off the bed, Ariesa tiptoed to Kari's bedside. Her wand on placed on it. Reaching out, Ariesa fought her smile.

This is too easy, she thought.

Something must have happened. Next thing she knew, Kari had her wand in her hand. Grinning, Kari twirled it in her face. Ariesa growled softly.

"It's going to be harder than that, _Malfoy_ ," Kari sneered before throwing on her robes and leaving.

Great, she groaned inwardly, how am I meant to take Charms now?

Ariesa changed into a woolen sweater and jeans. Shrugging on the silver and green robes, Ariesa stormed out of the room.

Most, wait, all of the Slytherins weren't up yet. It _was_ only five in the morning. But what she was shocked to see was that Scorpius was sitting on the common room sofa. Legs curled up to his chest. Kari must have left.

"Hey," Ariesa greeted, plopping down beside him.

"Hi."

He didn't meet her eye.

"How are you?"

"To be honest, terrible."

"Same."

A wisp of a smile ghosted his lips. His fair hair was a mess. Silver irises bloodshot from sleep deprivation.

"Everyone there kept telling Albus how they were so sorry that a _Malfoy_ was there to burden him with their presence. Albus kept telling to shut up. At least he was civil," Scorpius admitted.

"Kari took my wand," Ariesa put out.

Scorpius snapped. His body went rigged.

"Who did what!?"

Ariesa shot him a glare. Scorpius nodded and immediately calmed down.

"We need to tell someone," he said.

Ariesa sighed solemnly.

"Nobody will want to help us," she pointed out.

Scorpius face was set.

"They will if Albus asks for us."

Ariesa hated to admit that her brother was right.

"First thing after breakfast?" she asked hopefully.

"First thing after breakfast."

Scorpius smiled that time. His lips curved into the single most beautiful thing in the world.

。．。．。．。．。．。．。．。．。．。．。

Ariesa and her brother slipped out of the common room just as everyone started to enter.

They spotted a mangle of jet black locks among the lot. Ariesa hissed at him when others weren't looking. He grinned and went out to them.

"Al - Albus, Merlin - I'm sorry - could you - uh... Al - " Scorpius stuttered when Albus came out to join them in the corridor.

Ariesa could understand why he was nervous.

Firstly, he'd called a Potter by his nicknam. Strike one. Secondly, he was simply an awkward person. Strike two. Ariesa would probably die if she was _that_ socially awkward.

"Call me Al," Albus told them.

"Right... Al - Alb - Al, could you... Like secretly contact McGonagall and... Uh - " Scorpius tried again.

Ariesa interrupted him, "What he means," she turned to apologetically glance at Scorpius, "Is could you help me get my wand back?"

Albus blinked confusedly. When it finally dawned on the poor boy, Ariesa was just about to tell him to forget it.

"He lost it? Already?" He asked, dumbfounded.

Ariesa flushed pink. Heat crawled up her neck. "No...," she dragged out, "Not really. Kari-Maniac-Gilio stole it. _My_ wand. She took _mine_." For extra effect, she gestured to herself to really get the point across.

Albus' eyes widened. He opened his mouth then closed it again.

"I'll tell McGonagall," he promised.

Ariesa heaved from relief. Scorpius grinned gratefully. Albus smiled back.

"But I can't promise that you can get it back," Albus deadpanned.

Disbelief flooded her senses. Was McGonagall really that cruel? Sure, she's a _Malfoy_. But they're talking wands. Wands. The epitome of being a Witch or Wizard.

"Gilio's not that easy to get to," Albus sighed, "She's incredible at spinning stories."

"How would you know?" Ariesa inquired.

She knew she was being incredibly _frank_ but being nice about things was almost out of her dictionary.

"Well if the fact that she won over an award that was most definitely not hers helps...."

Ariesa let out a breath. Her heart heavy. Scorpius looked at her with eyes full of pity.

But she won't be pitied.

She'd get her wand back. She would.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Gilio didn't know who she was dealing with.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. Hope you liked it!  
> 5 kudos for next chapter!


End file.
